Modern touring motorcycles often have panniers or saddlebags mounted on either side of the rear of the motorcycle, typically below and behind the rider, to facilitate long or short term storage on the motorcycle. While soft saddlebags are typically made from textile or leather, hard saddlebags are commonly formed from a polymer or composite material, such as ABS. The contents located at an interior space of a hard saddlebag may be accessed by lifting or otherwise opening a saddlebag lid. The lid and the lower portion of a hard saddlebag are typically connected by a hinge mechanism at one side of the lid and a latch mechanism at the opposite side. Each saddlebag may be locked through the latch mechanism or a separate lock to secure the contents located at the interior space. However, the structure of conventional latch handles and latch mechanisms creates challenges with regard to quick and simple access to the interior space of a saddlebag. Therefore, there exists a need for a latch assembly permitting quick and simple saddlebag content access. Further, there exists a need for a handle portion of the latch assembly to be removable or replaceable in order to improve access to saddlebag contents and to allow repair, interchangeability, and customization of such exterior structures.